Der Spaziergang
by Fullmoons-Rose
Summary: Lucius wird von Narzissa, die krank ist, gezwungen mit kleinDraco einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. armer Lucius ENJOY!


Der Spaziergang

Wie konnte sie so etwas von ihm verlangen? Da bot er ihr selbstlos seine Hilfe an, weil sie krank im Bett lag, und sie gab ihm ausgerechnet DIESE Aufgabe. Wollte sie ihn lächerlich machen? Wütend schob er den kleinen Karren vor sich her. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihm vor lauter Ärger und Verlegenheit langsam die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, und das machte ihn noch wütender.

Und hier im Stadtpark konnte er sich nicht mal abreagieren, da sonst im selbiger mitsamt den angrenzenden Vierteln plötzlich mehrere Muggel als Schweine, Henne oder sonst ein Tier rum laufen würden und damit die örtlichen Behörden auf den Plan rufen würde. Die Muggel konnten einen wirklich nerven mit ihrer Kleinlichkeit! Früher hätte ihn das ja wenig gekratzt, was im Grunde genommen jetzt auch noch der Fall war. Aber er wusste, dass eine solche Aktion unweigerlich Ärger nach sich ziehen würde, und dieser Ärger hieß Narzissa. Sie konnte sehr einfallsreich sein, wenn sie ihn für irgendetwas bestrafen wollte.

"AgagaGA!" Lucius wurde lautstark aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah nach unten, in der Hoffnung den Grund für diesen fordernden Ruf ergründen zu können.

"Gagaa!" Draco streckte verzückt seine kleinen Ärmchen nach einer Taube und strampelte mit den Beinchen.

Lucius war leicht ratlos. Sollte er seinem Sohn erlauben mit dem Federvieh zu spielen? Oder würde Narzissa sauer werden, wenn sie davon erfuhr? Er hörte ein Kichern hinter sich. Lachte ihn da etwa jemand aus! Mit finsterem Gesicht drehte er sich um. Zwei Kinder lachten ihn an und zeigten auf eine verfilzte (und wahrscheinlich verlauste) Promenadenmischung, die den Heiterkeitsausbruch verursacht hatte. Lucius hob genervt eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.

Draco hatte mittlerweile die Taube vergessen und versuchte stattdessen sich seinen rechten Fuß möglichst weit in den Rachen zu stecken. Mit ein bisschen Übung würde er es wohl ganz schaffen, aber Lucius war sich sicher, dass Narzissa sauer auf ihn wäre wenn er Draco ohne Füße heimbrächte, also zog er seinem Sohn den Fuß wieder aus dem Mund. Das löste umgehend dessen lautstarken Protest aus: Er fing an wie am Spieß zu brüllen.

Panisch suchte Lucius nach einem geeigneten Ersatz um dem Geschrei ein Ende zu bereiten und fand schließlich den Schnuller. Sein Sprössling spuckte ihn im hohen Bogen in den nahen Ententeich und setze sein Geschrei fort. Der ehemalige, und jetzige, Todesser hatte nicht übel Lust mitzubrüllen.

Missmutig erinnerte er sich daran, was er laut Narzissa tun musste wenn der Kleine weinte. - Hoffentlich hat er Hunger - dachte er und holte eines der Babyfläschchen hervor. Sämtliche Dumbeldors, Zaubereiminister und sonstige Muggel-Liebhaber des Universums und der Hölle würden ihn nicht dazu bewegen an der Windel zu riechen! Schon gar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit!

Draco hatte natürlich KEINEN Hunger. Lucius blieb es dennoch erspart an der Windel zu riechen, der Gestank schlug ihm bereits entgegen als er sich wegen dem Fläschchen leicht über den Kinderwagen beugte. –Bei Merlin, wie kann so ein kleiner Wurm so stinken? - Im gleichen Moment sah Lucius auch schon Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn zu kommen.

Hatte sich das Universum gegen ihn verschworen? Wenn die beiden ihn mit dem Kind sahen... Sie würden ihn auslachen. Sie würden danach zwar keine zwei Sekunden mehr leben, aber sie würden IHN auslachen. Er musste Draco so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Gab es hier niemanden, der ein Baby mit verschissenen Windeln wollte?

"Na wenn das nicht Lucius ist. Und er hat kleinen Draco dabei!"

-Mist! -

Zu seinem (oder ihrem) Glück lachte keiner der Beiden. Sie begnügten sich damit, sich selbst lächerlich zu machen, indem sie Grimassen für Draco schnitten und sich dabei einer albernen Babysprache bedienten.

"Gutschi-Gutschi, na wen haben wir denn da? Hat er die Hosen voll oder brüllt er, weil er mit Dir unterwegs ist?" Crabbe vergaß ganz, mit wem er gerade sprach. Lucius überhörte jedoch den Affront, ihm war gerade eine geniale Idee gekommen. Warum nicht die beiden Idioten fürs Windelwechseln einspannen? Den Gorillas mit ihren unterentwickelten Sinnen machte der Gestank ohnehin nicht soviel aus, schon gar nicht dem Glatzkopf, der ja noch nicht einmal eine Nase hatte ( Crabbe hatte seit einem zusammen Stoß´ mit Mad Eye Moody keine Nase mehr)! Aber Goyle machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Komme Crabbe, sonst verpassen wir noch den Anfang! Grüß Narzissa von uns, Lucius!" Goyle hob die Hand zum Abschied und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Wieso habt Ihr es denn so eilig?" - Wie zum Teufel wechselt man Windeln? -

"Wir wollen zur Modenschau. Die neue Bade-Mode wird heute von den schönsten Modells der Welt vorgestellt!" Goyles Gesicht rötete sich und er verzog den Mund zu einem dümmlichen Grinsen.

"Parkinson und Donken werden wohl schon dort sein, möchtest Du auch mit?" Crabbe fragte nur aus Höflichkeit, er wusste dass Lucius für solche Veranstaltungen nur Verachtung empfand. Doch der sah eine Chance das Windel- Problem doch noch irgendwie auf die Beiden abwälzen zu können.

"Warum nicht, ist mal ne Abwechslung."

Crabbe klappte die Kinnlade runter.

-----

Kurze Zeit später standen drei Männer und ein (schreiendes) Baby vor den Toren des Nobel-Hotels, in dem die Modenschau stattfinden sollte.

" Du solltest wirklich nach seiner Windel sehen, da drin gibt es sicher einen Wickelraum." Crabbe konnte sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen, es zerriss in fast innerlich, aber unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte gelang es ihm, eine unschuldige Miene zu zeigen.

Lucius bedachte ihn dennoch mit einem finsteren Blick, als sie gemeinsam durch die riesige Drehtüre schritten. Dann saß er in der Falle. In Sekunden sammelte sich eine große Traube hübscher, junger Frauen um den Kinderwagen.

"Ist der süß!"

"Schaut doch wie böse er guckt, och ist das nicht niedlich!"

"Ach wie goldig, den möchte man doch gleich mit nach Hause nehmen!"

"Sind Sie der Vater? Wirklich, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!"

Heldenhaft sprangen Crabbe und Goyle ihrem besten Freund (hää?) zu Hilfe, in dessen Augen erste Anzeichen von Panik war.

„Der kleiner Draco, noch nicht der Mutterbrust entwöhnt und schon ein Herzensbrecher! Und das mit vollen Windeln!"

Crabbe verspürte den Wunsch Goyle an die Gurgel zu gehen. Wie konnte man so dämlich sein! Zu seiner Verwunderung blieben zwei der Schönheiten zurück und schienen noch mehr in Verzückung zu geraten.

"Oh nein wie süüß, darf ich die Windel wechseln, darf ich?"

" Nein ich, bitte lassen Sie mich die Windeln wechseln!"

Lucius zögerte. Klein (Crabbe) und Doof (Goyle)ok, aber diese beiden Hühner?

"Biiiitteee!"

"Na gut, aber macht es gefälligst richtig!" Er setze sein typisches Lucius- Lächeln auf. - Dann hat sich das Problem wenigstens erledigt. Die freuen sich auch noch darüber, daß sie einem Baby den Arsch abwischen dürfen. Muggel, tst. -

Während sich die beiden Modells in Richtung Wickelraum davonmachten und Lucius sich gelangweilt umsah, machten sich Crabbe und Goyle auf die Suche nach 'hübschen jungen Dingern'. Der Todesser betrachtete die großformatigen Plakate, die überall in der Halle hingen. Er versuchte sich Narzissa in den sehenden Bikinis vorzustellen, was seinen Puls in die Höhe trieb. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Es hatte auch seine Vorteile, daß Narzissa immer nach der neuesten Mode angezogen war. Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, ohne auf das Menschengewusel um ihn herum zu achten. Schließlich wurde er ungeduldig. Er sah in die Richtung, in die die beiden Schnallen zuvor verschwunden waren. Das konnte doch nicht so lange dauern?

Er suchte die Halle nach den anderen ab. Parkinson entschuldigte sich gerade bei einem empörten Modell, daß er beim Stolpern Halt an ihrer üppigen Oberweite gesucht hatte. Donken musste wohl ein Loch in der Tasche haben, da er sich ständig nach verlorenem Kleingeld bückte - auffälligerweise immer in unmittelbarer Nähe einer Frau im Rock. Crabbe konnte er nirgends entdecken, aber Goyle stand mit hochrotem Kopf grinsend in einer waren Horde weiblicher Bewunderer. - Was finden die nur an diesem Versager? -

Von den beiden Frauen und Draco fehlte jede Spur. Schließlich entdeckte er Crabbe, der verträumt eine junge Frau betrachtete, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Narzissa aufwies (Dieser Trottel war doch wohl nicht noch immer in sie verschossen?). Lucius schob sich durch die Menge und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Hast Du eine Ahnung wo die zwei Weiber mit Draco abgeblieben sind!"

Crabbe sah sich suchend um.

"Vorhin hab ich sie noch gesehen, ich dachte sie wollten Draco zu Dir bringen. Vielleicht haben sie dich nicht gefunden?"

"Ich habe mich bis eben nicht vom Fleck gerührt! Verdammter Mist!"

Er konnte doch nicht ohne Draco nach Hause gehen! Narzissa würde ausrasten - und er auch, und zwar jetzt gleich! Niemand wagte es ungestraft den Sohn eines Todesser zu stehlen! NIEMAND!

Crabbe merkte wie sich Lucius Augen veränderte. Unwillkürlich ging er auf Distanz. Dabei stolperte er über Donken, der hinter ihm ein paar Münzen aufsammelte, die er verloren hatte. Eine junge Frau drehte sich irritiert um und sah, wie Crabbe verdutzt zu ihr aufblickte.

"Iiieek, dieser perverse Spanner hat mir unter den Rock geguckt!"

Noch bevor Crabbe reagieren konnte, wurden er und Donken von Lucius hochgerissen und in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke gezerrt.

"Die zwei Schnallen, die meinen Sohn gestohlen haben, gehören die auch zu diesem Zirkus hier?" fragte ihn der Todesser.

"Äh, ja. Die beiden gehören zu den Top-Ten der schönsten Frauen der Welt! Ähm, vergiss es, ja sie gehören auch zu dem Zirkus." Dieser Blick ließ einem ja das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!

"Dann müssten sie jetzt bei den anderen Hühnern sein, oder? Wo ist das?"

"Aber da können wir doch jetzt nicht rein, die ziehen sich doch alle für die Sh... ow um... ... He, worauf warten wir, da hinten ist der Eingang, kommt, wir führen diese durchtriebenen, jungen Dinger ihrer gerechten Strafe zu, ... äh, warum guckt ihr mich so an?"

"Und mich nennt Ihr immer ein perverses Schwein!" schnaubte Donken.

Vor dem Eingang standen zwei Bodyguards.

"Die niet ich um, dann gehen wir rein und holen Draco!" Lucius wollte losstapfen, aber Crabbe hielt ihn zurück.

"Wir sollten das diplomatisch regeln!"

"Dieblowas? Ist das eine besonderer Zauber ?"

"Äh, nein. Oder vielleicht... man könnte es als Technik bezeichnen." meinte Crabbe vorsichtig. "Es bedeutet, ein Problem auf friedliche Weise zu lösen."

"Willst Du mich verarschen? Seh ich aus wie ein Schwächling? Ich pfeif auf Dein dieblomadig!"

"Aber so würde es weniger Ärger geben, wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt auffallen, oder? Wenn Donken sich in eine sexy Frau verwandelt kann er die zwei Wachhunde da ablenken und wir schleichen uns unbemerkt vorbei. Sind wir erst einmal drin können wir ungestört nach Draco suchen!"

"Wie willst Du aus diesem fetten Schwein eine auch nur halbwegs normale, geschweige denn eine sexy Frau machen!" So langsam riss ihm sein ohnehin sehr dünner Geduldsfaden.

"Er ist ein Gestaltwandler, hast Du das nicht gewusst?" Crabbe war ehrlich erstaunt, schließlich war Donken auch im Todesser Elite Einheit.

Zum ersten Mal seit Lucius ihn kannte schenkte er Donken ein wenig seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Schwein hatte ja ungeahnte Qualitäten! Warum erfuhr er erst jetzt davon?

Donken sträubte sich erst, aber als Lucius meinte, daß er langsam Hunger bekäme und ein Spanferkel nicht schlecht wäre, ließ er sich schnell umstimmen. (Merke: Ein Todesser benötigt kein Zauber um sich Respekt und Gehorsam zu verschaffen )

-----

Parkinson war durch das Gekreische aus seinem Nickerchen im Stehen aufgeschreckt. Als er in die Richtung guckte, aus der der ganze Tumult kam, sah er wie Lucius mit grimmiger Miene Crabbe und Donken fortschleifte. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, was machte Lucius überhaupt hier? War Narzissa auch hier und hatte ihn mitgeschleift? Gespannt beobachtete er das weitere Geschehen. Erst mal entbrannte zwischen Lucius und Crabbe eine mehr oder weniger hitzige Debatte, wobei der Erstgenannte den hitzigen Teil bestritt. Dann empörte sich Donken über irgendetwas und hob abwehrend die Hände. Als Lucius daraufhin einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und etwas sagte, erschrak er, nickte und ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Dann bewegten sich die drei in Richtung des abgesperrten VIP- Bereichs.

Parkinson rückte näher an das Geschehen, er hatte das Gefühl es könnte sich lohnen. Plötzlich war Donken verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand Miss Ingwerstadt. Crabbe und Lucius blieben stehen, während sich Miss Ingwerstadt auf den Eingang des VIP-Bereichs zugbewegte. Statt hindurchzugehen schäkerte sie mit den Bodyguards, und die anderen beiden schlichen sich im Rücken der Dreiergruppe vorbei. Parkinson beeilte sich hinterherzukommen. Die Sache versprach interessant zu werden!

-----

"Wo lang jetzt?" Crabbe blickte sich um.

Sie standen an einer Kreuzung. Links und rechts führte jeweils ein Gang weiter.

"Ich muss pinkeln." Parkinson kratzte sich am Hintern.

"Wer hat den Blödmann eigentlich eingeladen mitzukommen?" knurrte Lucius.

"He, ich will auch meinen Spaß haben! Das wird bestimmt lustig, wo sind denn nun die Mädels?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne!"

"Narzissa macht wohl nicht oft genug Paff-Paff mit Dir, was? Hihi."

Crabbe und Donken bekamen einen Hustanfall. Da Lucius keine Ahnung hatte was Paff-Paff war, konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen. Er wurde rot - und ziemlich ungehalten.

"Können wir jetzt endlich weitersuchen!"

Sie beschlossen sich zu trennen. Lucius ging mit Donken nach links, Crabbe mit dem Idioten nach

Rechts um die Zimmer abzuklappern. Dabei ging jede Gruppe anders vor.

-----

Lucius stieß mit einem Krachen die Türen auf, und die anwesenden Frauen fingen an zu kreischen und versuchten in Deckung zu gehen beziehungsweise ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

"Wenn ihr nicht SOFORT meinen Sohn rausrückt garantiere ich für nichts!"

Donken nahm sich dann sehr viel Zeit um gewissenhaft nach klein Draco zu suchen (vielleicht unter dem Rock von Miß Südliche Hauptstadt?), und er konnte ganz sicher nichts dafür, daß das eine oder andere Stück Damenwäsche später vermisst wurde :D. Schließlich beeilte er sich mit einem "Tut uns leid, kommt nicht wieder vor!" Lucius hinterherzulaufen, der bereits die nächste Tür aus ihren Angeln sprengte.

-----

Crabbe und Parkinson wählten eine andere Methode. Ohne anzuklopfen betraten sie die Räume, empfangen vom obligatorischen Kreischkonzert. Während Parkinson geknickten Eindruck zu erwecken versuchte und von seinem verlorengegangenen Sohn faselte - unterbrochen von seinen Entschuldigungen für seine Zittrigkeit und seinen unsicheren Gang - versuchte Crabbe durch ein cooles Auftreten zu beeindrucken, womit er aufgrund seiner Körpergröße nur bedingt erfolgreich war. Zwar konnten auch sie sich jedes Mal davon überzeugen, daß der 'Enkel' nicht zu den Anwesenden zählte, ihre Durchsuchungen endeten jedoch meist mit mehreren Ohrfeigen für Crabbe und einem Rausschmiss.

"Wieso bekomme eigentlich ich die Schläge für deine anmachen?" wollte Crabbe nach dem vierten Raum endlich wissen.

"Anmachen? Ich? Was denkst Du Dir Junge, ich bin ein älterer Mann und nicht mehr gut zu Fuss.Die Ohrfeigen bekommst Du, weil Du ständig auf ihre Möpse starrst. ... Ich muss pinkeln."

"Was kann ich dafür, daß die Dinger für mich auf Augenhöhe sind?"

-----

Als alle Räume durchsucht waren hatten sie Draco immer noch nicht gefunden. Auch die beiden Frauen hatte niemand gesehen. Crabbe beobachtete mit wachsendem Unbehagen wie Lucius Zornader mehr und mehr anschwoll. Nicht mehr lange und der Todesser würde explodieren.

"Gehen wir zurück zur Eingangshalle. Vielleicht sind sie ja doch noch dort, oder jemand hat sie gesehen? Wenn nicht, müssen wir eben die Polizei informieren."

Lucius knurrte etwas unverständliches, folgte aber dann Crabbes Rat. Das ganze Hotel in die Luft zu jagen würde ihm schließlich auch nicht weiterhelfen. Er verfluchte den Umstand, daß hier soviel von diesem Muggel-Gewürm herumkroch. So konnte er Draco einfach nicht sehen konnte

Als sie wieder in der Halle ankamen, fuhren draußen gerade Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirene vor. Kurz darauf stürzte ein Sondereinsatzkommando an ihnen vorbei in den VIP-Bereich.

"Da hinten steht Goyle."

Die vier gingen auf den Pulk aus Frauen zu, die sich immer noch um ihn scharten. Goyle sah auf.

"Da seid Ihr ja endlich! Ich such Euch schon die ganze Zeit, aber Ihr wart nirgends zu sehen. Mann, der Kleine hat vielleicht einen Kohldampf! Wir haben ihm schon alle drei Fläschchen gegeben und er hat immer noch Hunger!"

"Soll das heißen... Draco war die... ganze Zeit über... HIER?"

"Na ja, die beiden Frauen waren sehr in Eile, deswegen haben sie ihn bei mir abgegeben. Warum fragst Du? Crabbe?"

"Da drüben, das sind die vier, los, verhaften Sie sie!"

"Ähh, wir sollten uns wohl besser vom Acker machen", meinte Donken nervös.

"Was? Wie? Oh, äh, gute Idee!" Crabbe packte Goyle und startete durch, Parkinson nahm Donken und rannte hinterher. Lucius nahm Draco auf den Arm, packte den Kinderwagen und ging den anderen einfach nur hinter her zum Ausgang.

"Kann mir mal jemand verraten was das alles soll?" wollte Goyle wissen als sie alle im Park waren.

"JEMAND dachte Draco sei entführt worden. Wir haben ihn gesucht und dabei wohl etwas für Unruhe gesorgt." Jemand funkelte Crabbe böse an.

"Tst, ich geh nach Hause." Lucius setzte Draco zurück in den Kinderwagen, dann drehte er sich noch mal um. Er grinste. "Danke."

Die anderen sahen im verblüfft nach.

"Ha... hat er sich gerade BEDANKT?"

"Ich hab´s auch gehört."

"Wow."

-----

Zu Hause angekommen brachte Lucius Draco gleich zu Narzissa.

"Na, hattet Ihr einen schönen Spaziergang?" krächzte sie. "Gab´s irgendwelche Probleme?"

"Nein, es lief alles glatt."

"Das ist schön, dann gehst Du morgen bestimmt noch mal mit ihm, ja? Mama und Papa bleiben noch einen Tag länger bei Tante Bosom, und ich darf noch nicht aufstehen. Lucius? Ist Dir nicht gut? Lucius!"

Ende


End file.
